Behind It All
by The Rising Phoenix
Summary: What’s been behind King Triton’s once long hatred of humans? With Eric and Melody off on a father and daughter day, this leaves Ariel with the same idea. Rated K to be safe. Minor violence depicted eventually. Chap 3 is up! Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

**_(Author's Note- Honestly, since it was never really said how long between Eric and Ariel's wedding day and when Melody was born, I'm going to say that Eric and Ariel were married about 6 years before Melody's birth, making Ariel 22 at the time. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys this story. -TRP)_**

**Chapter #1**-

With the beautiful inscribed sea-shell locket that hung from her neck, and much like her daughter's, Queen Ariel stepped into the cooling water that surrounded her family's castle and smiled. For once she opened her necklace and her body submerged below her shoulders, she could turn into her former self: a mermaid.

For now, Ariel took solace in swimming like her husband and daughter. She loved being human and was so grateful for the gift her father gave her. She wouldn't let anyone know, but she still felt guilt over what Ursula had done to her father that day, only 16 years ago. Although she wouldn't let him know it, she knew that Eric also knew. To think back, then she was only a head-strong 16 year old, and now she's a 32 year old mother of a daughter, Melody who has her mother's vocals, and determined personality and her father's gentleness and looks.

'_Ursula_.' Ariel tried to push the thought out of her head, sometimes still hearing that wicked bellowing, as a harsh wind blew her red hair around, but she couldn't. Opening her locket, her now beautiful long legs turned into a large aqua tail fin. Already having left a note incase her husband and daughter returned early, Ariel made her way down to her childhood home: Atlantica.

Swimming down into the depths of the ocean, Ariel happened upon the palace in the distance; it's golden glow beckoning her to continue in her approach. A warm feeling came over her. Ariel knew no matter how much trouble she was ever in, that she could always return to the loving arms of her father, even if he was angry.

"_Having a grandchild really curbed that temper of his_." Ariel thought to herself. She had a feeling that Melody reminded Triton of herself when she was a baby. Upon her arrival at the palace doors, she saw her father's announcer, a tiny seahorse. All she asked was that she not be announced but for him to advise the King that he is requested to wait for something extremely important to arrive in his Throne room. The little seahorse swam away and did as he was asked.

"What is the meaning of this?" King Triton asked as he followed the seahorse into his Throne room.

"All I was told your Majesty was that you wait here for something important." He replied.  
"By whom?"

"It was requested that I not say. Though if I may say, it is not bad."

"Hmm…well alright, but please tell whomever or whatever it is that needs to see me, please be quick. I have much to attend to."

"Right away, Sire." Said the seahorse as he bowed and swam away.

It had been a moment or two, but King Triton felt very impatient. He was about to bellow for his trusted advisor, a crab named Sebastian, when something caught his ear. It sounded like a faint laugh in the distance. Getting up to closer inspect the almost familiar laugh, a sudden flash of red caught his eye as a pair of thin arms wrapped around his neck.

"Ariel! What a pleasant surprise!" King Triton chuckled as Ariel kissed him on the cheek. "Hi Daddy! Happy to see me?"

"Yes very! Sweetheart, what are you doing here? Where are Eric and Melody?"

"They're off having a father/daughter day, so I decided to do the same."

"Well I'm certainly glad that you did. Goodness it's been ages since I've last seen you it seems. Sometimes I find it so hard to believe, that my youngest daughter is all grown up now, with a child of her own."

"Me too, I can't believe Melody's already ten years old. She grew up so fast."

"Just like her mother."

"Yeah and just as stubborn. I'm beginning to see why I gave you such a headache at times." Both chuckled at Ariel's comment.

"So, what brings you down here?"

"What? Can't I come visit my favorite sea king?"

"Of course you can, but I've gotten just a little wiser in my days since you married Eric…is something troubling you?"

"Well….a little. Eric knows about this and tries his best to help me, but I can't help it. I still feel guilty with what Ursula did to you all those years ago. Even if it was for a short time and everything became okay again. I was a selfish teenager and caused you a lot of pain, all because I was so self-centered when all you were trying to do was protect me. I can't shake that guilt Daddy."

Triton wrapped his strong arms around his daughter. "Ariel, you don't need to explain it to me. All is right now. You, Eric, Melody, and everyone in Atlantica are safe. Ursula can never come back."

"Yes but what of her sister. We never expected Morgana to hurt us, or seek revenge for her sister and using Melody to do it. What if they–"

"Ariel, I can guarantee you that the sea witches are all dead. They are no longer a threat to us, nor do we have to be concerned with any of them coming back. What brought this on, if I may ask?"

"Well…it's just that every time I look at Melody, and she comes down to visit you, I can't help but be reminded of Morgana tricking her into taking your trident, and essentially doing the same thing that I did. Only I was in love with Eric, and Melody was desperate to become a mermaid because I failed to show her this side of my life." Ariel finished angrily.

"Ariel, number one, you didn't fail. Number two; you're a parent now as well. You didn't show her our world because it was unsafe. You protected her just as I protected you. You were stubborn in that you wanted to explore a world which I heavily considered unsafe, and Melody wanted to do the same. It became unsafe for her because of Morgana. That was not your fault. You couldn't control what Morgana did. But you gave her that sphere-viewer–"

"A snow-globe? That's what Eric tells me it is." Ariel piped up, offering some wisdom.

Triton smiled. "Er, yes a, uh 'snow-globe' of Atlantica, and although we had to keep the locket hidden at the time, it was the best you could do. I understand you feared that had you told Melody of our world, she'd want to explore it. That's why all I ever told you about the human world were bad things, I didn't want you exploring it. I was afraid for you."

"But _why_ Daddy? I know you now know the human world isn't nearly as bad as you once thought. But why was it so difficult for you to see past that? I remember only once did I ever ask you to come up to the surface with me. You were so against it and angry at the suggestion, well I was always afraid to ask you again. So I never did."

Triton closed his eyes in regret. After seeing how happy his daughter, son-in-law, and granddaughter were, he started, but very slowly to give the human world a shot. He never became human, but would always inquire of Melody, Ariel or even Eric himself about certain things. He also realized what a mistake it was, in his anger years ago to destroy Ariel's cavern of human treasures. Eric, although was happy to hear that hideous statue of him had been destroyed.

King Triton became heavy in thought. He seriously debated on whether to tell Ariel this. No one, not even Sebastian knew. Looking at his youngest daughter, she had grown into a fine young woman. As a father, Triton was extremely proud of her, and Eric always spoke of how lucky he was to have married her.

"Well Ariel, it's a long story…"

"We've got plenty of time. Eric and Melody won't be back until much later." Ariel replied.

"Oh, alright...let's go to your room. No one will bother us there."

**_(Author's Note- Please Review!! Thanks!)_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**(Author's Note- Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!! I'm sorry for the delay in getting the second chapter up. I'm unsure as to when the third chapter will be up being as I have to write it, and time is limited until at least June. Hopefully it won't take me that long, but that's how it may look. But regardless, I hope everyone continues to read!! Thanks so much! –TRP)**_

**Chapter #2** –

After closing the sea-shell door to her old bedroom, Ariel quietly observed her father as he looked out over the palace grounds. Ariel waited patiently as King Triton was clearly deep in thought and was unsure of how to broach this subject with her.

"Father?" Ariel quietly asked.

Slowly shaking himself out of his thoughts, he took a moment to again observe how much his youngest daughter has grown. He also observed how much compassion she truly had. He always knew she'd make a wonderful mother.

"I'm proud of you Ariel. Truly I am."

"Thank you, that means a lot to me…but why?"

Triton knew it was now or never.

"Ariel, before you or any of your sisters were born, your grandparents insisted your mother–" Triton paused. He rarely ever brought up the subject of his daughters' mother.

Celeste was her name. In Triton's younger days, he was the one with the red beard, while Celeste had gorgeous brown locks. Triton became saddened, then angry as he clutched his trident in his hand; it glowing yellow. Triton realized he had to relax, otherwise there would be no way that he could tell his daughter the truth.

"They insisted that your mother and I marry. At first…well I didn't even like your mother and the same went for her. I thought she thought that she was above everyone else, and she thought I was pompous, arrogant,, and just wanted power. But as we slowly got to know each other, outside of our parent's influences, I realized what true beauty was.

"When it comes to the human world at that time, it was an unspoken topic. Both sets of your grandparents didn't hate humans, but we all had a sense of fear when it came to them. After all, they do hunt and eat fish."

By this time both Ariel and Triton sat on her bed, as Ariel pulled out a picture of her mother, while Triton looked on. Ariel was truly her mother's daughter, with most of her mother's looks and determination. She received her stubbornness from her father, most definitely, and now as a parent, she also had part of her father's protective streak.

"Anyway, I had two sisters. Nautica, and Edea. I loved them, but they always kept to themselves, with Nautica older than Edea, she always thought she could get her way, while Edea always was pushed in the background by her older sister and was a very angry mermaid. Nautica was angry most of the time because she found out she couldn't' get her way. "

"Wasn't the focus on making you King of Atlantica anyway? That's why Nautica and Edea got pushed aside, and even ignored."

"Precisely. Edea was always more jealous of Nautica, and I wasn't a very good brother to either of them, especially when we got older. While our parents were obsessed with making me King, I was just as obsessed with pleasing them and wanting to rule, at least before I met your mother. But your mother, Celeste…she changed me. She gave me compassion, as did my own mother, but Celeste showed me what true love was. I remember when you ran away from home that time, you wanted true love. I was so terrified about Eric. Not because he was cruel, he was the very opposite – I wish I had known that though. I was so furious when you saved his life…But because he was human. I was in such a place where all humans were, well barbarians."

"Another thing you must know about Nautica and Edea were that they were extremely jealous of your mother. They wanted to be Queen and not have someone else in their place."

"But they would have no shot at being Queen anyway, right?"

"Technically, no. And since your Uncle Dorian was born a few years before Edea, any chance they had, even regardless of if I had a son was gone."

"But didn't Uncle Dorian…?"

"Yes, he died shortly after my wedding to your mother. So Nautica and Edea had no chance whatsoever."

Triton then took the picture from Ariel, and went over to her window. Ariel waited in patient silence for her father to continue. She had a feeling the worst was yet to come.

"After your sisters and you were all born, my sisters by that time had developed so much rage and hate towards both of us that they stooped to an unspeakable level."

Triton's anger and sorrow again got to him (understandably so) as his trident again glowed a bright yellow.

"Daddy? What did they do to Mom?"

Triton didn't dare look his daughter in the eyes as he was sure she'd be frightened. Instead he stared a hole into the ocean's distance ahead of him.

"They killed her." Triton replied.

_**(Author's Note – Please Review!! Thanks!!)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**(Author's Note- Sorry for the delay in my updating. I've been extremely busy in the past few weeks. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, and thank you for the continued support. –TRP)**_

**Chapter #3** –

"What?" Ariel gasped in shock. "They killed her?...Wh..how?"

Triton sighed. This never got easier to explain. Especially since he didn't explain it much. To think, his six elder daughters didn't even know how their mother actually had died. He suspected his four eldest knew the other part of what he had yet to tell Ariel, and they took it upon themselves to shield the younger three from it. He wasn't sure though, for they had never let Triton know that they knew, well if they knew.

"They conspired with each other and somehow manipulated some human on the surface to help them…"

_Flashback_ –

"_Look at her Triton, she looks just like you." Celeste said happily as the proud parents were looking at a sleeping month old Ariel._

"_Maybe so, but she has your beauty my Celeste." Triton replied as he grazed a finger across his baby girl's face, feeling her soft skin._

"_Are the others asleep?" Triton asked. "Yes, just like this little one." _

"_Hmm…what do you say we get a sitter and go out tonight Triton?"_

"_What a splendid idea my dear. Think Sebastian can handle it?"_

"_Well, they usually sleep soundly, and rarely wake up during the night. Yes, he can handle it."_

_After giving Sebastian instructions, the King and Queen of Atlantica swam off. However, they never expected what happened shortly afterwards._

"_Well what do we have here Edea? Seems like our brother and his wife." Nautica spat._

"_What do you want Nautica, Edea? We told you, we want nothing to do with you and to leave us alone."_

"_Please Triton, what makes you think we'll listen to you? We haven't since we were young. Besides, why do you care? You never paid attention to either of us. Why start now?" Edea added._

"_Look, he may not be able to make up for not being around when you were all younger, but leave him be! He's at least being patient with you." Celeste replied herself, fed up._

"_Hmm…Fatherhood will do that, wouldn't you agree Celeste?" Nautica hissed._

"_It'd be a shame of something happened to–"_

"_Don't you __**dare**__ finish that sentence Edea!" Celeste snapped. "Watch your tongue Edea, you as well Nautica. Don't you __**ever**__ threaten my family. My wife and daughters especially!" Triton said just as angrily yet protectively._

"_Oh alright, fine. Though I have to say, that littlest princess of yours…Ariel you say her name is…my, my. my, what potential she will have…"_

"_Nautica…" Triton growled in warning._

"_It's a shame really."  
"What is Edea?" Celeste asked._

"_Well, how Triton is going to do it."_

"_Do __what__?" Triton inquired, almost losing all patience._

"_Why, raise the girls of course. Especially little Ariel." Edea continued._

"_What are you talking about Edea? I will be there right with him as we raise all our daughters." Celeste said._

"_How? I mean, how will the little princess fair out without a mother? Without ever knowing her mother. By far our other six nieces will have even the slightest advantage, they at least know you. Ariel, sadly will not, and if she knows you now, she won't remember you."_

"_What?!" Triton roared in confusion and anger. "Celeste, - "_

"_Ah!" Celeste screamed in pain as something sharp struck her back deeply. "No!!" Triton yelled, as his wife bent forward in pain. Triton looked behind his wife to see a human who had shot the sharp object. Putting his very anger aside for the briefest of moments, he held his wife in his arms; he'd deal with the human later._

"_Celeste…darling….open your eyes. Please."_

"_Triton…"_

_"Celeste, just wait one moment, I'll help you. Hold on."_

"_No…Triton…it's too late for me. Please darling…take care of the girls. Protect them all…Part of me hates to say this, but especially look after Ariel. If Nautica and Edea do keep their threat, they'll go after her. Protect her, but continue to love her, love all of them in my absence. Not even your trident can save me. I wish I didn't have to go, but it must be my time."_

"_Celeste! Don't speak like that. You'll be just fine. Let me heal you."_

_"No…there wouldn't be enough time. I'm sorry dear. I must go. Tell the girls I love them…I love you…" Celeste said as she slowly faded away._

"_Celeste!! Celeste, wake up! Celeste!!" Triton bellowed in sorrow as his wife closed her eyes and became limp. Slowly swimming down, lying his wife on the sea floor and wrapping her in seaweed and sand, Triton's glare darted up to those responsible. The retched human, had a look on his face which represented a krill fish in the path of a large whale, while Nautica and Edea looked on in humor._

"No!" Ariel interrupted in horror. "I can't believe it…that's what happened to her? How could they be so cruel?"

"Sadly yes, and I so desperately wanted to bring her back…but I could not. I knew there would never be anyone like her, so I never married again, nor did I pursue anyone else."

"No wonder why you've hated humans for so long…"

"I was so afraid that all were like that one. That all were going to be influenced by Nautica or Edea–"

"And then Ursula."

"…Yes..." Triton agreed hesitantly. "I was so afraid that the same thing would have happened to you that I did almost anything and everything I could to prevent you from discovering that world…Now part of me is so glad you were so independent, and even to a point rebellious. You've helped me see that humans aren't as cruel as that one. Eric…he's a wonderful example and I am so proud to know him. And Melody…I can never say enough good things about her. Exactly like you in many ways."

"Thanks Daddy."

"You're very welcome my dear…However…that isn't the rest of the story."

"You mean there's more?"

"Yes."

_Flashback_ –

_The human attempted to swim to the surface as fast as his legs would carry him, but he was no match for Triton's rage, or trident beam. Now in smithereens and out of the way, Triton turned his attention to those who betrayed him._

"_You."_

"_Yes dear brother?" Nautica asked mockingly innocent._

"_How __could__ you?"_

"_Well it was quite easy. I mean, after all, we can't help but butt in…with my sister–" Edea piped in. "Watch it, Edea." Nautica piped in with stern warning._

"_Never again!! Never again will you destroy someone I love!" Triton roared. As both merwomen realized the severity of their brother's rage, they too attempted to swim away. However Triton's beam captured them first._

"_No longer are either of you considered family! No longer will you live in the palace, not even in the deserted area where you are now! From this day forth I have no sisters! My sisters passed on when my only brother passed on! You both shall be turned into the manipulative, dark, and evil witches you are!" Triton yelled as both Nautica and Edea were turned into octopuses. _

"_My daughters will never know who you really are! I may explain to them what little good qualities there were of you, but your names will hardly be mentioned again! You will now be given new names. Nautica, you will be now known as Ursula, and Edea, you will be Morgana. You are hereby exiled! Be gone, never to return!_"

_End of Flashback_

"Wait, wait! So Ursula and Morgana were actually Nautica and Edea?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so."

"They're _related_ to me?"

"In a way, only if you want them to be."  
"I _don't_ want them to be! I can't believe it…"

Ariel turned away from her father, feeling even guiltier about going to Ursula to become human. Triton pulled his daughter into a tight hug. "It's not your fault Ariel, please understand that. All is forgiven, and well. You have nothing to worry about. I have never stopped loving you, and will always continue to love you. Never, ever forget that."

"I know…sometimes I just wish I could change it, change how I went about it."

"Even so, perhaps you may not have ended up with Eric if you had changed something. Maybe Melody wouldn't be here right now if you had changed something back then. I know both of us couldn't imagine not having Melody here. So please know, that despite everything, it all worked out for the better."

"I love you Daddy."

"I love you too Ariel, always."

"Thank you…for letting me know about Mom. Even now that I'm a parent, I can understand even more why you were so angry and even afraid of humans."

"Of course. I thank you again for everything you've taught me."

"You're welcome. Well, it's getting late, I should get back to the palace when Eric and Melody get home….Oh and Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Tell my sisters. They deserve to know the truth as well."

Triton nodded, as he gave his youngest a hug and watched her swim off to go home on land.

With one last look of admiration toward Ariel's fading form, Triton began to swim to each of his daughters rooms and gather them together.

_**(Author's Note- Well I hope you all enjoyed (what turned out to be) the last chapter of this story. I hope it was something different. Please review!! Thanks!! –TRP)**_


End file.
